I'M COMING HOME
by JL in Boots
Summary: Was it real and he was dead or was it all a nightmare?


I'M COMING HOME

AUTHOR'S NOTE: To my wonderful readers, I apologize for not just disappearing but also taking down all my work. To me, I didn't feel like my writing was good enough to post so I decided to take eight years of terrible writing and start over anew. I hope that you will continue to read my works and I hope that my work is much better than before.

Much Love, -LT

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Bleach or any characters associated with Bleach, they were created and are owned by Tite Kubo.

"_Well, I'm going home, back to the place where I belong And where your love has always been enough for me I'm not running from, no, I think you got me all wrong I don't regret this life I chose for me But these places and these faces are getting old So I'm going home, well I'm going home"_ – Daughtry

"_Byakuya-sama_,"

There was no pain in his body in fact the only feeling that could best describe his state was serenity, he felt at peace . The last time he had felt that was with her, her, his beautiful and loving wife, his goddess.

"_Byakuya-sama_,"

A voice so soft, he could hear his name and it was in her voice; her sweet voice.

He knew he was near death if not dead but there was no way that her voice should be calling to him, she would have been reincarnated in another life cycle. He hated that thought but wished for it all the same. He wished that she was safe and cared for, no longer sick and suffering, no burden on her shoulders, just safe and happy but then he would never see her again and that thought he couldn't bare with as it shattered is already icy and cracked heart.

"_Byakuya-sama, please wake up._"

That voice seemed so desperate and in that thought he realized everything was dark, was he asleep, was he in a void that is passed through when you die, he was confused and Kuchiki Byakuya loath the feeling of confusion. Wishing the dark to leave him so he could see who was calling to him hoping and dreading at the same time, was it her calling him or was it a sick fate he had to deal with, was this to be his personal hell? The peace he had felt on a short time before was dissolving into despair and then it was gone as quickly as it came.

"_Byakuya-sama, wake up, she won't be happy since you made that promise to her._"

He felt fingers running through his hair, no one ever touched his hair but her and they felt like hers. Forcing himself to dissolve the darkness that surrounded him he slowly began to see a light bright like the sun and hurt like you stare into the sun.

Finally his brain began to focus and come out of its foggy serene state, his eyes began to adjust to his surroundings realizing immediately where he was. He was in his room at the Kuchiki Manor but that couldn't be possible.

Forcing himself to sit up he caught movement in the corner of his eye, it couldn't be!

"Hisana," barely a whisper as the name left his lips.

"My Lord, is everything alright?" Hisana sat on her side of the futon her hand gently ran it's digits through his hair again trying to calm him from the current state he seemed to be in.

He looked at his wife, she looked the same as she did over fifty years ago, same violet eyes gleaming with love and innocence, same raven colored hair, a bit disheveled from sleep it seemed. Her face still angelic, he looked back to her eyes staring into their depths until she broke the contact, always shy even with her beloved husband.

"Nii-sama!" a voice came, that voice of his beloved sister. A rasp on the door came right after the call. "Nee-san, may I please come in?" the voice asked, knowing that if she were to ask her brother-in-law it would be a no.

"What is it Rukia?" Hisana asked looking towards the door as it slid open.

"Nii-sama, you promised me you would practice with me," here dark blue eyes burned with fire as if she were to be turned down on the promise there would be consequences. The young girl held her shinai in her right hand looking antsy.

That's right, the other day he had promised that he would continue with her fighting skills. She of course had the reiatsu to become a Shinigami and that was her wish, he was proud though he would never speak it out loud, perhaps only to Hisana.

"I did, alright, go on to the dojo and began your exercises. I will join you soon."

The pouty face of the girl lifted into a smile like it was Christmas morning. "Yes, Nii-sama!" She slid the door shut and her footsteps could be heard running away from the room.

It was just a horrible nightmare. Rukia wasn't injured, she was safe and he was alive but most of all, his wife was next to him, it was just a nightmare and he was home.

His thoughts halted as he heard his wife's fairy like laugh and glanced at her before questioning her, "Is something funny Lady Kuchiki?"

Hisana smiled and shook her head, "No my Lord, it is nothing."

Before he could say anything in return he felt her soft lips touch his in a light kiss. Yes, he was home and all was right.


End file.
